1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illuminating device for a walking stick, and more particularly to an illuminating device mounted on a bottom of the walking stick for providing an illuminating effect.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional lighting apparatus for a walking stick comprises a casing which is assembled within a T-shaped handle of a walking stick. The casing is a metal tube and receives at least one battery. An insulating film is disposed around an inner periphery of the casing. An insulating base is securely connected with a rear portion of the casing. A conducting head has a through hole centrally defined therein. The insulating base is mounted in the through hole of the conducting head. A first conducting plate is centrally connected with the insulating base and a spring abuts against the first conducting plate. A second conducting plate is annularly disposed between an outer periphery of the insulating base and the conducting head. A condensing member is screwed to a front portion of the casing and is assembled with the light shade. A circuit board is mounted in the light shade and has at least one light emitting diode (LED) disposed thereon. Accordingly, the at least one LED emits light from the casing to provide the walking stick a lighting effect.
However, the lighting apparatus is disposed on a top of the walking stick. When the lighting apparatus is operated to provide illumination, the step area which a user walks across does not cover within the illuminating area of the at least one LED. Therefore, the conventional lighting apparatus is not able to provide sufficient illumination when the user takes the walking stick and walks in a dark place. It is dangerous and inconvenient.
Although the flexible connecter assembly for track lighting device has a flexible and expandable member permitting the positioning of joined track sections at a variety of angles, such that the track lighting device is able to be mounted to different environments. However, the at least one lamp is screwed to the track sections. The at least one lamp is not easy to detach from the track sections for maintenance. Moreover the assembly of the flexible connecter assembly for track lighting device is not simple.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional lighting apparatus for a walking stick.